my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Sand
'''Dream Sand '''is a Quirk used by Izuku Midoriya in the fan fiction "Enter Sandman." Description While Dream Sand can operate in much the same way as a very powerful sand manipulation Quirk, under extensive studies and tests, the 'sand' is actually a facsimile of real sand, it instead being the millions upon millions of skin cells that Izuku can produce being clumped together and then hardened. Human skin is 0.5 millimeters thick, but Izuku's is exactly seven times thicker than that, it being 3.5 millimeters thick. Though, this is only the production of the Quirk itself. The Dream aspect of the Quirk revolves around the compound that saturates the natural oils produced by Izuku's skin. The compound is very similar to sevoflurane, which is an anesthetic that can be used to put anyone to sleep when it comes into physical contact with them. Izuku's sweat, on the other hand, is actually saturated with a compound similar to isoflurane, which is an anesthetic much stronger than the sevoflurane mentioned before. Meaning the more that Midoriya sweats, the easier it is to put resilient targets to sleep. The anesthetic compounds also work alongside an essential amino acid known as tryptophan, which helps the body produce more serotonin. This, in turn, places the receiver in a good and happy state of mind before entering sleep, thus naturally giving them good dreams. Weaknesses Because of constant exposure to two types of anesthetic, as well as an essential amino acid that makes the body produce more serotonin, makes Izuku in both a somewhat frequent happy mood whilst also being more prone to falling asleep than anyone else. Alongside that, over usage can lead to Izuku getting dry skin in much the same way when Hanta Sero overuses his Tape Quirk. Usage The sheer level of versatility was considered monumental even to Principle Nezu, who saw it as the most "peaceful and hero-worthy" Quirk he had ever seen. The sand was very malleable, which allowed for a host of solutions to any situation. Izuku had placed an abundance of the Dream Sand into the robots from the Entrance Exam and tore apart their inner workings from the inside. Izuku was capable of using the Dream Sand fast enough to put several groups of villains out of commission instantaneously when he was placed in the Flood Zone of the USJ, placing them to sleep and then being on his way. Alongside that, just by having the Dream Sand brush over Shoto Todoroki's forehead, Izuku had won first place in the Sports Festival by making Shoto fall asleep, even after finally using his left side. Super Moves '''Enter Sandman: '''Using Dream Sand's natural sturdiness, Izuku carefully cloaks himself in a hardened shell of sand, which managed to protect him and others from the Nomu's assault. '''Breakdown the Beast: '''Used in much the same way as Enter Sandman, Izuku carefully cloaks himself in his sand, but changes the form of it into that of a massive dragon. Izuku states that this move was inspired by Ryuko Tatsuma's Quirk, Dragoon. Trivia * The Quirk itself is an allusion to the Dream Sand used by a mythical figure known as the Sandman. The Sandman would grant good dreams to children by sprinkling Dream Sand over their eyes before leaving. It is often said that the grit in your eyes when you wake up is the Sandman's doing. * The name of Izuku's super move, as well as the title to the fan fiction, Enter Sandman, is a reference to the song of the same name by the band Metallica. * It is known that Izuku will sometimes accidentally use his Quirk while he himself is asleep, causing others around him to sleep alongside him, though this is often seen as a good thing. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks